bienvenido a casa:::
by the-precious-princess
Summary: De camino a casa le dejo hablar sobre su viaje ya que en cuanto entraron a la casa, no encendio la luz, lo beso, acorralándolo en la pared, un beso largo y desesperado, lo tomo en brazos, sin dejar de besarlo, lo llevo a la habitación, lemon dejen review


Bienvenido a casa

**Bienvenido a casa**

- el vuelo 77891 aterrizara en unos minutos…- resonó la voz de la encargada por todo el aeropuerto

La mirada de Yuki había interrumpido su lectura en cuanto escucho el numero de vuelo de Suichi, aunque aun no se explicaba por que estaba ahí, solo recordaba que después de mirar su reloj, había tomado el auto y manejado directo a al aeropuerto, definitivamente quería verlo, lo extraño desde que se fue…

…:flash-back:…

Antes de salir de la casa se le dio un pequeño beso de despedida y se acerco a la puerta

- no vemos después!! – salio corriendo para subir a la moto de Hiro, volvió a mirar a Yuki que estaba recargado en la puerta. Hiro arranco camino al aeropuerto.

Yuki se metió en la casa, tenia que seguir trabajando en su próximo libro, se sentó en su mesa cuando se disponía a retomar su escritura, cuando noto que la taza de Suichi aun se encontraba ahí, la tomo y noto que había un papel debajo de ella, indicaba el numero de vuelo, la hora y día de llegada de regreso a Japón, la regreso a donde la había encontrado junto con la taza y se volvió a sentar tratando por segunda vez de continuar con su trabajo, escribió un poco no mas de 10 palabras, decidió tomar un descaso, distraerse un poco.

Encendió la televisión, sin darse cuenta de que la video se había activado también y tenía aun el video casette del primer concierto de "Bad Luck" dentro, así que se reprodujo unos instantes

- que demonios! – miro la pantalla, miraba con atención cada movimiento de Suichi, observaba cada parte del cuerpo del chico, apago la televisión. No podía creer que ya lo estaba extrañando y solo llevaba unos minutos de haberse marchado. Creyó que con tomar un baño lograría despejar su mente…..

…:fin flash-back:…

- Yu-yuki…- esa voz lo había sacado de sus pensamientos

- Suichi… - dijo en un murmuro casi inaudible, sin mas reparos, se levanto y le estrecho fuertemente contra su cuerpo

- Yuki!! – Tratando de safarse del efusivo abrazo – estamos en un lugar pu.. – no lo dejo terminar, los labios de Yuki lo habían callado, aunque fuese solo por unos segundos

- vamos a casa – dijo tomando una de las maletas que el chico había dejado en el suelo

- claro! – asintió, mientras tomaba la maleta restante y se dependía rápidamente de los demás

El camino a casa no fue muy largo, así que le dejo hablar sobre su viaje, todo lo que quisiera, ya que después no podría hacerlo, estaciono el auto y bajaron de el, en cuanto entraron a la casa, no se molesto en encender la luz, soltó la maleta en la entrada y lo beso, acorralándolo en la pared, haciéndolo que soltara también la maleta que el traía, para que el pudiera rodearle con sus brazos el cuello, fue un beso largo y desesperado, lo tomo en brazos y sin dejar de besarlo, lo llevo a la habitación. Lo recostó con cuidado en la cama, mientras el trataba de quitarle la chaqueta que traía puesta, sin mucho éxito, Suichi le ayudo y una vez liberado de ella, le rodeo con sus brazos el cuello, el cantante suavizó el beso, consiguiendo uno mas tierno y dulce, pero no por ello menos apasionado. Hacia tanto que no lo sentía y se notaba en sus besos, en su forma de tocarlo, deberás que ya deseaba volver a casa, volver a verlo, volver a tenerlo cerca y poder besarlo

Las manos de Suichi retiraron la gabardina del novelista, para luego seguir con la camisa de este, las manos de Yuki tocaban desesperadamente la piel del cantante por debajo de su playera. La camisa de Yuki cayó al piso, mientras Suichi delineaba con sus dedos el pecho de su amante, tocando suavemente cada parte, concentrándose especialmente en sus tetillas, masajeándolas.

Sus labios se separaron en busca de oxigeno, para después poder continuar con su labor, los labios de Yuki se dirigieron al cuello del cantante, besando y marcando su piel, mientras que los de Suichi mordían suavemente las orejas del novelista. La ropa del chico estorbo en el camino de los labios de Yuki, así que lo hizo levantar los brazos para así deshacerse de la molesta prenda, siguió besando la piel recién expuesta, bajando por el pecho del chico, lamió sus tetillas, poniéndolas completamente duras, bajando después a su ombligo, besando la piel que se encontraba en el descenso, provocando gemidos de notorio placer en Suichi, que ya enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de Yuki, posando sus manos en el cuello del novelista para hacerlo que se elevara hasta donde el estaba, quedando a su altura, para así poder besarlo de nuevo, momento que Yuki aprovecho para desaboto0nar el pantalón de Suichi, metiendo así su mano dentro del bóxer de este hasta encontrar el despierto miembro de su joven cantante, tomándolo y masajeándolo, poniéndolo a mil, hacia tanto que no le sentía así, Suichi trataba de desabotonar también el pantalón de Yuki pero las oleadas de placer que este la cabía sentir se lo impedían, tardando un poco mas, pero consiguiéndolo al fin.

Yuki dejo de besarlo para así bajar a donde se encontraba su mano, introduciendo toda al longitud del cantante en su boca, chupando y succionándola, arrancando gemidos de los dulces labios de Suichi, quien había colocado sus manos en la nuca del novelista, marcándole el ritmo que el quería

- aah!...Yu-yuki…aah!...yo no…aguantare...aah!...mas!... su respiración se entrecorto aun mas, al sentir como los movimientos de Yuki se intensificaban – aaaahh!!

Había terminado en la boca de Eiri, quien trago toda la esencia del chico, volviéndose a levantar para besarlo de nuevo, sintió como Suichi le quitaba lentamente el pantalón, así que trato de ayudarle, girando sobre la cama para que el quedara debajo de Suichi, pudiendo despojarlo por completo de la ropa que aun le quedaba puesta, tomado por fin el miembro de su amante, que clamaba por atención inmediata, lo empezó a masturbar con su mano, masajeándolo, para después introducirlo por completo en su boca, chupándolo y sin dejarlo que terminara. Cuando sintió que la boca de Suichi abandonaba su miembro abrió lo ojos, le miraba como si quiera encontrar la repuesta sin preguntar, pero antes de que pudiera articular una palabra, volvió a sentir los labios de Suichi besándolo, con sus piernas a cada lado de su torso, casi sentado sobre el.

Aprovecho la posición del cantante, tomo sus nalgas y mientras se besaban lo comenzó a preparar, metiendo un dedo en su entrada, dilatándola, un segundo dedo lo invadió, hincando el movimiento dentro de el, añadiendo un tercer dedo, haciéndolo gemir; aun sin romper el beso, salio de el, tomándolo de la cadera, para hacerlo bajar sobre su miembro, entrando en el poco a poco.

Suichi sentía como Yuki entraba lentamente en el, eso definitivamente dolía, pero no tanto como la primer vez, de hecho ahora era solo como una molestia, por lo que no tardo en acoplarse a el, en cuestión de segundos, ya estaba completamente dentro e iniciando el movimiento, subía y bajaba sobre el miembro de Yuki, quien gemía de placer, entraba y salía del cuerpo del cantante, quien con ayuda de las manos del otro, aumentaba la profundidad y velocidad de las embestidas, haciendo que su miembro despertara de nuevo al ser masturbado por la mano de Yuki a la misma velocidad que las embestidas,

sentía como terminaría pronto, solo que quería hacerlo a mismo tiempo que el… sus respiración se agitaban mas y mas, sus gemidos aumentaban, intentaron ahogarlos en la boca del otro , fundiéndose en otro apasionado beso hasta que…

- AAAHHH!! – el grito de ambos resonó en la habitación, habían terminado juntos, Yuki dentro de Suichi y este en la mano y vientre del novelista.

Salio de Suichi lentamente, mientras este limpiaba con su lengua el vientre de Yuki, para después recostarse junto a el, uniendo de nuevo sus labios con los de el, una vez que se separaron se abrazo al pecho de Yuki.

- bienvenido a casa…Suichi…-

- creo que debería irme de viaje mas seguido – dijo mirando divertido la reacción de Yuki

- no...no te vuelvas a ir… yo..te extrañe…

- yo también te extrañe!! …Yuki te a...- unos dedos se posaron sobre sus labios

- shhh!! – lo cayo – yo primero…Suichi…te amo!!

- y yo a ti

Diciendo esto se abrazaron para poder descasar después de una bienvenida muy acogedora…a la que probablemente le seguirían muchas mas…


End file.
